


Yule Ball

by Akashne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hufflepuff!Rey, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I fell in love with my own fic, Slytherin!Hux, Sorry Not Sorry, What do you mean Yule was two months ago?!, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne
Summary: Yule Ball is coming and Hux has had enough of Ben Solo's silliness. What could go wrong, when a Slytherin wants to teach a Gryffindor about honour?We all know how it ends...





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for the help and encouragement, and for finding the best dress ever go to [Raven_is_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue). This work was made shiny and beautiful by [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17) who is just the best beta and the sweetest person ever, and if you like any description in this text, there is 99% chance it is her doing. I really try, but I still have so much to learn <3  
> And, of course, all my love to great friends at the Reyux discord server Sun&Rain, if you want to join us, click [this link](https://discord.gg/MGyDq3F).

 

Armitage Hux decided he had had enough of Ben’s bullshit.

He had watched Solo’s constant rivalry and bickering with Rey for long enough (to be honest, he barely remembered a time before the “hostility” with his Gryffindor friend’s supposed “nemesis”). It was a little funny in the beginning because the girl, a sixth year Hufflepuff, wasn't as stereotypically sweet and cuddly as most of her house: she could be as snarky as Hux himself and knew how to fight dirty if she wanted to. Also, she was able to perfectly call young Solo on his bullshit, impressing Armitage more than once. 

Today Hux had to impatiently wait for Ben to finish having his ass handed to him perfectly, again. The guy had to be a masochist or madly in love, no sane person would do this over and over again without some kind of reason. He tapped his foot restlessly, waiting for Rey to land a finishing blow, roll her eyes and head towards the Great Hall for lunch. They were all already late enough due to Solo’s recklessness. Phasma was standing beside him, ignoring the world in favor of reading her newest science fiction book.

When Solo finally joined them, every inch of his face, including his ears, was a bright lobster red. Hux sighed in exasperation and set off toward the Hall. Usually, he would restrain from commenting, not wanting to kick a man while he was down, but they were already seventh years and this had gone on for too long.

“Solo, how many times have I told you? Ask her out, get a room, or something, but please, for the love of God, just stop this,” he said tiredly. Phasma hummed in agreement.

Impossibly, Ben’s face (and ears) flushed even more.

“I told you, it’s not like that. She’s my archenemy!” 

It took all Hux’s strong will not to facepalm right then and there. Phasma only snorted.

“First, we aren’t in one of Phas’ silly novels where people even  _ have  _ archenemies,” he declared, swiftly avoiding a punch from the girl. “And second… it’s our last year here. The Yule ball is coming up, so just ask her to go with you. It might be your last chance to ever go on an actual date with her.”

“I told you, it’s not like that…” Solo mumbled. 

Both Slytherins rolled their eyes.

“Yeah, right.” Armitage snarked, sitting down by the Slytherin table, and inspecting today’s menu. “Remind me, why are we even friends?”

“Because when your father told you to become friends with  _ the Skywalker heir _ , he never expected it to become real,” Ben answered, regaining his typical charm and trademark Solo grin.

Even Hux couldn’t stop himself from responding with a small smirk.

“Ah, that’s true,” he lamented with mock suffering in his voice.

After finishing his appetizers, Hux decided he couldn’t let Ben off the hook that easily.

“But seriously, Solo, either leave the girl alone or ask her out, because at this point you’re the laughingstock of half the school. And besides,” he continued, pointing at Gryffindor with a fork, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could say no,” Solo answered grumpily.

“Well, you’re already a joke when it comes to her, so nobody will care. And the chance of her refusing is pretty low - she usually goes with her best friend, whatshisname, and Dameron. And since Dameron and the other guy finally came out of the closet this summer and started dating officially, they’re going to go together. Which means she doesn’t have a date.” He shrugged.

Ben looked down at his plate, avoiding Hux’s eyes.

“She’d never agree.”

“If she doesn’t, she doesn’t. What’s the big deal?”

“It’s easy for you to say. You’ve never been rejected in your life.”

Hux snorted.

“Yeah, right. Do you really want me to show how to do it, you big baby?”

Surprised, Solo finally looked up at him.

“What?”

“Do you want me to show you how to take her rejection with grace?” Hux explained.

“Yeah, right, as if you’d ever do anything to expose yourself to humiliation like that,” Ben said disbelievingly.

Hux sighed.

“Usually, you’d be right, but if I have to teach a Gryffindor some courage, I’m willing to consider it.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Okay, watch me,” Armitage said, standing up and abandoning his half-eaten meal.

In a few quick steps, he reached Rey, who was gathering her things and chatting with Rose, another Hufflepuff from her clique of friends.

“Rey,” he said gently.

She looked at him surprised, stopping in mid-sentence.

“Uh, hello,” she responded cautiously.

“Will you do me the honor of going with me to the Yule ball?” he asked, a little more stiffly than he’d planned.

It took her a few seconds to understand his question. She blinked a few times, glanced at Rose, then swallowed.

And then she said the last thing he was expecting.

“Sure.”

This time he needed a few seconds to process things.

“Oh. Okay. So. See you later, then?” he responded lamely, and swiftly turned back and almost ran back to his friends.

Numbly, he sat down on his place, looking at his plate with unseeing eyes.

“And?” Solo asked.

“You don’t look so good,” Phasma noticed.

Still in shock, he looked at them.

“She said yes,” he whispered.

Bollocks. He was in serious trouble.

~***~

What Rey wanted to do was to move, to pace from one wall of Finn’s bedroom to another.

What Rey had to do was to stand still while Finn and Rose worked on adjustments of her dress, while Poe lay unhelpfully on his boyfriend’s bed, having fun at her expense.

The dress was given to her by Rose’ sister, Paige, who graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and had a similar build as Rey, who would never be able to afford a ball dress on her own. But the oldest Tico always treated her like her own sister, and borrowing each other’s clothes was something sisters apparently did. Still, it needed some work and, great friends that they were, Finn and Rose offered their help. Poe just tagged along for his own amusement.

But Rey couldn’t stand still - the Ball was following Friday, and she still didn’t know what to make of the situation.

Out of the trio, she knew Armitage Hux the least - Ben had been her frenemy since her first year at Hogwarts, and she enjoyed arguing with him. He challenged her and never gave up and she liked that a lot. He never assumed her to be anything less than herself and he didn’t underestimate her. She knew Phasma, too - she was the first Slytherin to join her and Finn’s Muggle Literature Club, quickly falling down the SciFi rabbit hole. She even campaigned to the Headmaster to make a Muggle Literature section in the library when they ran out of books for her to borrow. The section was now growing at a steady rate, with more and more students interested in non-magical books.

But Hux was a mystery to her. He always stood away from her and Ben’s verbal duels, quietly observing and listening, sometimes rewarding her with a nod after a particularly  impressive dig at Solo. He had only approached her once, during her second year when she had her only real fight with Ben. She had ended with a really low blow about his family and Solo ran away without a word. Hux came to her with a slight grimace on his face and an odd protectiveness in his eyes

“You crossed the line today. Don’t do it ever again,” he declared calmly.

And then he followed his friend. There was no threat in his voice or posture, and yet she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to crush her if she ever hurt his friend again. Not that she wanted to, anyway - fighting with Solo was fun, but neither of them really wanted to hurt the other. She later found him hiding in a library and apologized, and they talked for several hours. It was a strange friendship and she knew at least half of the castle thought it was their way of flirting with one another, but, truth to be told, neither of them was romantically interested in the other.

That’s why she was so surprised when Armitage asked her to go with him to the Yule Ball. She was just talking with Rose about going as each other’s dates and just having fun since Poe and Finn were going together when Hux approached them. 

Of course just like his two friends he was ridiculously handsome, with his bright coppery hair, marble skin, sharp cheekbones, and icy blue eyes. His family was rich and powerful, even if he himself was a sort of outcast, being the result of his father’s affair with a muggle woman. He had never shown any kind of interest in her before, and there was no reason for him to be interested in her now. 

And yet she was going with him to the Yule Ball.

“Will you please stop squirming, Rey?” She heard irritation in Rose’s voice. “The less you move, the sooner we’ll be able to finish, and the sooner you’ll be free.”

“Sorry, Rose,” she apologised in a tense voice. “I just...don’t understand.”

Rose let a pained sigh.

“Rey, we’ve been over it a thousand times already.”

“I know, but…”

“No buts, don’t overthink it. A nice looking boy asked you to go with him to the Ball, you agreed and now you’re going to go and have fun. And as a wonderful coincidence, the dress already compliments Slytherin house colours. Plus, it brings out the green in your eyes. You’ll look amazing.”

Rey looked at Poe pleadingly.

“Hey, don’t look at me, I don’t know the guy!” he protested.

“But he’s in your year, you must have had some classes together!”

Poe shrugged.

“Yeah, and so what? Like you know everybody in your year. Besides, he either sits with Ben or Phasma or both, and he isn’t very friendly. Like, at all. And he’s so stiff and proper I don’t know how can he sit with this stick up his ass.”

Rey groaned.

“Poe, you aren’t helping!”

“I wasn’t trying to!” He snorted.

“Rey,” Finn started calmly, ”Rose’s right and you know it. You said it yourself, that probably isn’t part of some kind of complicated plot against you, because this Hux guy isn’t that kind of person. So just go with him, have fun and let’s see what comes out of it, ok? Now, change back into your clothes, I think we’re done with pinning, but I’d rather not use the magical needle while you’re still in this dress.”

Rey let out a frustrated sigh and nodded with resignation.

~***~

Armitage Hux was nervous. Not only was he nervous, he was profoundly disapproving of experiencing any kind of this weakening emotion, especially since he kept telling himself there was nothing to be anxious about.

He was just on his way to the Great Hall vestibule when the panic kicked in. 

“You know what,” he wondered aloud, “if I go to Madame Kalonia now, I can fake food poisoning… or something. Just tell Rey I couldn’t make it because I’m dead…” He started to turn around before Phasma  stopped him in his tracks, nearly teleporting to cut off his escape route.

“Armitage Hux, don’t you fucking dare stand that girl up now,” she hissed through clenched teeth. “If you wanted to back out, you had plenty of time, but you were too proud to do so. Now, man up, go to her, and make sure she has a very nice evening,” she said in a menacing tone.

Armitage wasn’t a particularly fearful person, but Slytherin Quidditch team captain was a force to reckon with. Even without heels, she was taller than him and even Ben, but tonight, with her shining heels, she towered above them. Usually stoic, she could be outright vicious when somebody angered her, and it looked like Hux was dangerously close to doing just that.

Swallowing, he obediently turned around and continued his path to the hall.

Since that memorable lunch, he spoke with Rey exactly once more, when they agreed to meet in the vestibule before the Ball. Of course, he offered to wait for her in front of the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, but she politely declined; it wasn’t that far from the Great Hall anyway. 

When he entered, Rey wasn’t there yet, which was expected since he had arrived much too early. He nodded to Ben and Phasma and decided to wait calmly by the door. Which, he should have known, proved to be impossible because he was overflowing with nervous energy - and the worst part was that he didn’t know why.

She was just a girl, just Rey, whom he had known - from a distance, but still - for almost six years now. She was Solo’s romantic interest - or so he thought all these years, because, thinking of it now, Ben didn’t seem particularly crestfallen to not take her to the Ball. She was a year younger, a Hufflepuff and of unknown origin - though everyone, including her, assumed that her parents were muggles, which would infuriate Hux Senior if he ever graced his bastard son with his attention. Why was he so nervous, then? 

Instead of standing calmly and waiting for his da… partner with dignity, he started pacing, nervously checking the time again and again. Why did he have to come so early? Why was time passing so slowly? Hearing a group of students approaching with laughter and chatter, he went to the window to try and regain at least some composure. He adjusted his outfit again, straightening black sleeves of his perfectly tailored tailcoat. He was so absorbed by this activity that he almost jumped when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Armitage quickly turned around and saw her.

Rey was wearing a jaw-droppingly beautiful two-piece emerald dress. The halter top covered her chest while accenting her throat with a necklace-like fastening, revealing her lovely freckled shoulders. The sequins criss-crossed in a diamond checkered pattern. The hem ended two inches above her waist, where the delicate tulle skirt started. The front draped just below her knees, then lengthened down to brush against her ankles in the back. Her hair, usually gathered in her characteristic three buns, was loose, falling to her shoulders in soft waves.

He looked at her, stunned and completely speechless. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting for too long?” she asked, smiling shyly.

“N-no, I came too early. You look beautiful… in that dress,” He stuttered, then instantly cursed himself for the lame excuse for a compliment. 

Thankfully, Rey didn’t seem to notice.

“Thank you!” She smiled brightly. “It has pockets!” she said as if it was the most important thing, and continued to demonstrate the aforementioned pockets. 

Confused, he continued to stare at her for a moment longer, before the good manners, drilled in him over the years, kicked in. He straightened up and offered her his arm.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

He led her to the Great Hall, decorated to resemble an ice cave, with hanging icicles, falling snow that dissipated over their heads, and a mystical glowing blue light diffusing through the ice. Part of the room was filled with tables, while the rest was made into a spacious dancefloor. Yule Ball used to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament, but since that ancient tradition was deemed far too dangerous for children to take part in nowadays, the Headmaster decided to start holding the ball separately, while the Ministry worked on a foreign exchange program for European schools. 

They were the last to be seated at the table - Ben and Phas already took their places, chatting politely with fellow Slytherin sixth year, Kaydel Connix, and her partner, Hufflepuff Dopheld Mitaka. Hux almost started introducing Rey to others, but in time he stopped himself. They greeted everyone and sat down. Solo grinned at Rey and opened his big mouth to say something, but before he could a grimace appeared on his face, probably thanks to Phas’ foot, armed with seven inch heels. His companion smiled graciously to them and then sent a murderous look towards her Gryffindor companion.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to pass the time with meaningless and awkward chatter, because just after they sat down, the music announcing the start of the Ball began to play. They all gathered around the dancefloor, where both Head Girls of Hogwarts started the first dance, together with the Prefects. Soon after, everyone joined - first half an hour was very formal, mostly with slow and dignified dances, before the normal party started with more modern music. Hux offered Rey his hand silently but she hesitated.

“Um, I’m sorry, I’m not good at this,” she whispered, blushing and avoiding his gaze.

“What?”

“Dancing. Well, at least at  _ fancy _ dancing. I learned some, but...”

“Don’t worry about it, I am. Trust me?” he answered gently.

She looked up with a question in her eyes. Whatever she found in his face, it must have reassured her, because she nodded and let him take her to the dancefloor.

Once they reached the less crowded edge, she delicately put her slim hand on his shoulder, and Hux took her other hand in his while putting his hand on her waist. He was in no way prepared for the sudden and unexpected jolt of electricity sparking up his hand, lifting the hairs of his arm and causing his heart to stutter the second his fingers touched the soft skin of her bare waist. That damn dress! Trying not to show any sign of these strange reactions, he smiled at her tightly as he led her in the first few steps of the dance with a steady guidance. After a moment, he felt her relaxing and giving in, so he sped up their movement. By the second dance, his partner had stopped focusing only on the movement and was almost enjoying herself. During the third, she started talking…

“So, Armitage…”

“Hux,” he interrupted.

“What?” Rey frowned at him.

“Call me Hux. Everybody does.”

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds.

“No. I’m not going to call you that.”

“Oh? And why not?” he asked with apprehension.

“You are not your… family name. Your legacy, lineage or whatever. You are a person, not a surname. Armie it is.”

Shocked, he tripped over his own feet, and Rey burst out in laughter. Of course, he had seen her smiling or laughing before, but never from this close. Now he could admire how her face brightened, how young and carefree she looked laughing in his arms…

As a rush of exhilarating and confusing emotions coursed through his veins at damn near everything this girl did, he realized he had to put a stop to this now. He was Armitage Hux, for goodness’ sake! People avoided him, glanced away in the halls, moved out of his way when he walked by. They didn’t make his heart skip a beat, or make him want to smile, or give him bloody  _ nicknames _ . This couldn’t continue.

“ _ Arm- _ Oh no, you don’t,” he hissed, trying to sound serious.

“Oh, yes I do,  _ Armie _ !” She giggled, pure delight in her smile.

He rolled his eyes, lacking a better retort.

A few moments later, a thought struck him.

“So what’s with Solo and you?”

Rey blinked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I assumed - everyone did - that you were flirting all these years. There’s even  a wager going around when you’ll finally get together.”

This time Rey was the one to roll her eyes.

“Seriously? We would kill each other on the first date! You could call us frenemies, I guess but really, we just like to argue. We like things how they are. Joking, teasing, bickering.” She shrugged, then spoke in a pensive tone, “I like how he challenges me. People usually  assume I’m this perfect, cuddly, stereotypically nice Hufflepuff. But Solo... he sees me exactly as I am. Yeah, we make fun of each other, but we also know each other. We’re not really that good of friends, and we’d be absolutely awful as a dating couple. I understand the others, but how could you, his best friend, ever assume we could be romantically involved? And still ask me to the Ball?” she asked incredulously.

He looked away.

“I think… I underestimated you. Both of you,” he admitted.

“Then why did you ask me?” Rey questioned warily.

This was it. There was no escape.

“Because I was sure you’d refuse.” He sighed with resignation.

Rey was silent for maybe a minute, but for Armie it felt like an hour.

“Why would I?”

“Because I thought you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Because you thought I was interested in Ben?” she guessed.

“Yes, that too,” he answered before he could stop himself. The moment he realised what he said, he blushed.

But Rey only smiled.

Thankfully, he was rescued from this conversation by the change of music to a modern pop song. The Great Hall erupted around them with the happy cheers of teens that finally could stop pretending to enjoy the boring part of the Yule Ball. 

Rey laughed and started jumping and dancing joyously to the lively beat of the music. To his surprise, she managed to coerce him into dancing with her during the less… dignified dances. Even more surprising was that he really enjoyed it. 

From time to time they took breaks from dancing to go grab something to drink or eat (he couldn’t help but notice that Rey enjoyed food  _ very  _ much). She also enjoyed chatting with a variety of people, and introduced him to her friends, Rose and Finn. The boy eyed him suspiciously at first, but acted rather cordially, all things considered. Armie didn’t contribute much to their conversations, preferring to stand quietly and admire Rey.

When they decided to go outside to cool off in the night air, he offered Rey his jacket, which she gladly accepted. They stood together in companionable silence for a few moments until Hux couldn’t deny the soft, warm feeling that grew in his chest every time he looked at her.

He finally broke the silence with a quiet, hesitant, “Rey?” 

“Hmm?” she hummed, still looking up at the starry sky.

“Are you planning to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?” 

“Of course, it’s the last chance before Christmas.” Her voice was light and happy.

“Would you like to go with me, then?”

Rey turned to look at him, the bright lights of the Great Hall reflecting in her eyes. Her lips parted, a surprised look on her face.

Then a slow, disbelieving smile appeared, and she nodded.

“Yes, of course!”

He let out a relieved breath, then slowly took her hand in his and tenderly kissed her knuckles.

“Let’s get back inside, it’s getting cold.”

They returned to the warmth of the Great Hall as the first snowflakes started gently falling from the sky.


End file.
